castleminerfandomcom-20200215-history
Skeleton
Skeletons are a main type of an enemy found in CastleMiner Z. They reside mainly in dark caves, but can attack outside during nighttime. Like other enemies found throughout the game, they have various types: *'Normal Skeleton': This Skeleton can be found in caverns mediumly deep underground. These type of Skeletons like to sneak up on players, probably when they are building. They come out of the floor of caverns, though rarely have been seen to come out of blocks that players are building with. They will NOT go to the surface no matter what. *'Skeleton Archer': These Skeletons are equipped with bows and shoot arrows. They are meant to defeat camping in CastleMiner Z. They are rarely found in deep underground caverns or caves, as they crawl out of the ground on the surface and have been spotted trying to shoot the players from a distance. If necessary, these Skeletons will stand on hills and attempt to shoot players from very long distances. They have been recorded to attempt to shoot players at a distance of 70. Their arrows do 3 hearts of damage, which is somehow increased from a far distance. *'Red'/'Burned' Skeleton: These Skeletons are only found in Hell. They appear to be burned or perhaps covered in blood because of their red color. They have small swords sometimes and will attack the player furiously with the aid of nearby zombies. They spawn out of Lava and ambush players when they become horded by zombies. *'Sword Skeleton': These Skeletons are very common when the players have traveled distances of up to 900. They are white in color and wield medium sized swords. These Skeletons can do 3 hearts of damage to a player, presumed because they have swords. Their attacks are slow however, and they take 3 seconds to swing their sword at players. They are found in huge caverns and caves. *'White Skeleton': This Skeleton is uncommon, as it resides in distances of 1700-3300, mostly in the Mountains and snowy places. They attack with just their hands, and are very fast. These types are very common when in the Tundra biome. They are easily defeated with about 12 bullets from an Assault Rifle. *'Axe Skeleton': These Skeletons are white or tan, and wield axes, hence the name. There are actually two types of Axe Skeletons, one with a huge Axe, and one dual wielding small Axes. They can deal high damage when in groups, and can horde players when mining for Gold or Diamonds. In groups of 2, they are known to swarm players, and if the player is unaided by others, he/she can be fallen in about 6 seconds. These Skeletons are common in Miner's Paradise, a land of pure minerals. Tips *Skeleton Archers take two seconds to reload in between shots so it's rather best to shoot him or sneak up on them with an Iron axe or a shotgun. *Some skeletons carry swords or other weapons (except for guns, undead can't use guns.) You can easily kill some skeletons with a Shotgun or with an Automatic Weapon if equipped. Category:CastleMiner Z Category:Zombie Category:Monsters Category:Mobs & NPCs Category:Enemies